Phoenix Redfox/Abilities and Powers
'Abilities and Powers' Phoenix has repeatedly shown herself a remarkably skilled woman, Having apprenticed under the legendary Monkey D. Dragon, The Vicious Tyrant Bartholomew Kuma and the "Queen" of the Kamabakka Kingdom Emporio Ivankov which Gives her a Wide variety of attack Styles and a Strategic mind. While a specialist in offensive's and defensive methods of battle, Phoenix is an extremely powerful woman who should the need come, can easily cause great harm to her opponent. She once accidently dislocated a man's shoulder, claiming it to have been an unwanted habit. The true exent of Phoenix's skill is yet to be seen, yet in each confrontation with Marine Admiral Aiokiji, she has maintained a calm and detatched demeanor, able to fight on equal ground with him while spliting his attention or completely overwhelming Aiokiji once getting serious. Fighting Style and Attributes Phoenix has shown to Posses Encredible Strength beaing able to Shatter Steel and destroy Stone with her bear hands and Physically, Pheonix is in top form even when he is not using Her Devil Fruit. Phoenix has been trained in martial arts since she was a small child both professionally and by Monkey D. Dragon. She has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in her attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Phoenix has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. She has repeatedly been able to catch an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. She also regularly defeats multiple Thugs and Bandit's, and is a better martial artist than Static Dyson, who was ranked the strongest boy on his home island despite him fighting with a broken arm in the last few matches of the competition. While he stopped training officially after defeating her, her constant attacks from bandits and Marine's help keep her skills fresh. It should be noted that she was able to effortlessly dispatch three lieutenants in rapid succession bare-handed. According to both Kuma and Ivankov, Phoenix's most astounding ability is her growth rate: she grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted people. Shortly after Eaten her Devil Fruit and with no previous training, began learning to Control it by sheer instinct, as she proved she can use her Devil Fruit to Incress her own Natrual talents. Another example of her growth rate is the amount of time she took to learn how to acustome her Devil Fruit to allow to move at the speed of Light because she was jelouse of Nova's and Static's Ability to move at the speed of sound and Gravity, which she learns in two days (albeit with the assistance of Kuma and Dragon). Besides her improvements in her Devil Fruit abilities, Phoenix was also shown able to greatly increase the time she could maintain her Blood Lust from Ten minute to considerably longer amounts of time. she is also able to almost immediately determine an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses. She is also a crafty tactician, as demonstrated from how effectively she uses her Devil Fruit to confuse her opponents. She can discern the motives and abilities of her opponents and effectively uses her knowledge to end the battle in her favor. Phoenix has repeatedly shown great instincts and intuition in battle. She is generally aware of everything in her presence and also able to see through most deceptions. For example, she discerned that Luffy was more than he seemed. She is also keen analyst, able to deduce the basic mechanics behind an opponent's attacks, quickly figuring out its strength and weakness to better counter it. As Group leader, she is a capable leader. In battle, she has shown great instincts against incoming danger as shown from his reaction to Akainu's initial attack after he Launched it. Strength Phoenix is a highly dangerous combatant even without her Sword. As with her skill in swordsmanship, she is also a powerful master in hand-to-hand combat, as evident from her ability to effortlessly catch a strike from the deceptively fast Kizaru. While it is uncertain how much her skill has declined from his lack of Training, she is still a dangerous and highly skilled combatant. Phoenix is also capable of delivering powerful blows that can smash through Steel Easily. Due to years of combat experience and time on the battlefield, Phoenix has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by her ability to fight back her opponent's attacks with a single arm. Repeatedly, she has shown clear evidenced of her strength from acts like kicking Static through a building and slamming Kuma over her shoulder with one hand in their battle, as well as when he grabbed john Giant's giant sword barehanded and reeled both him and the sword in for an attack. She also demonstrated her strength when she rammed through a building fighting Akainu. With just her bare hand, Phoenix was also able deflect the the Dark Pulse, From Static. Her sword attacks are also powerful enough to cut through a Marine battle ship and able to remove two limbs of a giant in single strike and knock the giant off his feet. She is even able to fend off an opponent's gigantic sword with a single hand. She has been noted as having inhuman strength for her size, seen from being able to easily overpower a man twice her size and built and using a single finger to push a bent street pole back into place. Static, who is noted to have immense physical strength, has stated that he rates Phoenix's strength at a high level and that in a real fight, one of them would definitely die. Endurance While not having the most imposing appearance compared to other Revolutionary members like Kuma, Phoenix has shown to be a very resilient fighter. During her fight against Aoikiji, despite gaining several major injuries, Phoenix was still able to continue fighting effectively and even ignored her wounds to the point that she seemed unfazed by them. At the end of the fight, she was still able to perform an impressive *Jump* to leave. During her fight with Aiokiji, Phoenix's durability proved great enough for her to willingly damage herself to escape from her enemy's possession attack and continued to fight as if she was unaffected. During her fight with Calico Kidd, she had her entire left arm mutilated by Kidd's Devil Fruit, and still was able to defeat Him. She has been shown to easily ignore most of the injuries she's sustained in battle (much like a berserker), not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple slash wounds in her body. She even allowed herself to be stabbed during her fight with Static, just to grab Static's blade in-order to break his Devil Fruit's effect. During her battle with Hawk-Eye she suffered numerous slash wounds and was even impaled with no visual impairment of her fighting abilities despite the Shibukai noting that most people would have already been dead at that point. As resilient as Phoenix is, she is as hard to damage. During her battle against Vice Admiral John giant, while focusing her attention on Static, John delivered a powerful blow with his massive fist, launching Phoenix several meters and smashing into a large pillar. Despite the impact, Phoenix quickly emerges unfazed, claiming it was only a "decent punch" and that John needs to "put some effort in it". Phoenix has conditioned herself to the point that she can endure blunt force trauma that would render most people unconscious or crippled with only minor damage, most evident from the fact that she can survive a fall from one of the top floors of a tall building without any noticeable injury. So far, the only injuries she has received to visibly draw blood has small to medium scratches on her arm and torso from the hands of a skilled weapon-user. Even then, she was able to continue carrying herself and fighting seemingly unaffected. Her tough conditioning has also been made of use regularly at home, as she would use her hands for various chores like punching down nails. It has reached the point that she insisted not to be used as a tool. Shee is also remarkably resilient mentally as well. During the fight against Jango, she states that Static's sleeptalk is much scarier than the technique of Jango which could knock-out several people. This is why it didn't affect her and it might be implied that Static's sleeptalk is one of the only things the fearless woman is scared of. Agility While he possesses no known skill for Speed enhancement, Phoenix has shown to be deceptively fast for his size and build. Phoenix's sudden bursts of speed have occasionally worked like what appeared to be Transportation. Thanks to his tremendous raw power, Phoenix's leg strength allows him to more than make up for his lack of Speed training, allowing him to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle he is able to strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for his opponents to find an opening and counterattack., He has mastered an ability to such an extent that he can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire Marine squadron in seconds. He can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, as shown from his ability to surprise Dragon, who is one of the most proficient in the art as well. He has demonstrated remarkable grace and balance even while performing the most basic of tasks. Regularly at home, he is seen practically climbing all over the walls to get around. In more extreme cases, he can jump across town from rooftop to rooftop, never losing control. Phoenix's attacks in battle are shown to be remarkably fast as most people cannot follow the number of strikes he launches. Even when his guard is down, he can in an instant unleash a large flurry of attacks with no wasted movement. The speed of his attacks is so great, that while Reading an interactive sword-fighting Book, he discovered that he had to hold back considerably for him to be able to complete most moves. On his feet, Phoenix can out run most Ships, able to easily jump from Boat to Boat. As a man who puts strong emphasis on physical conditioning, Phoenix has trained himself to the absolute peak of human physical potential. This has come from 20 years of in-depth research and strict training. Transforming all his muscle into pink tissue, Phoenix has reached the perfect balance between speed and stamina with strength and durability and has conditioned both to their highest possible level. Phoenix is also quite fast, being able to save a young Static from a falling boulder across a long distance, with Kuma remarking that he was even faster than himself. His speed allows him to quickly write Many symbols legibly even when driving a motorcycle at high speeds. He also possesses speed so fast that he is able to run on the water like the wind. Keen Intellect Phoenix has frightening powers of perception that allow him to seemingly know everything that is going on to every last detail even if he isn't there. He even knows when people are talking about him. He also has very good insight on people, often knowing if they are troubled or hiding something; he sometimes even knows what a person is thinking, which Even scares Dragon Slightly. With keen observation, Phoenix is also a quick study, able to quickly replicate Akainu's computer skills. He is a master of strategy games, having never lost a game of Othello, Shōgi, and Go. In battle, he is also an incredible strategist and tactician, able to quickly analyze the situation at hand, consider past details, and discern an opponent's battle tactics and techniques. After doing this he can quickly think several moves ahead of his opponent and formulate the best counter strategy. Phoenix is very resourceful, able to use a wide array of unorthodox tactics to accomplish his goal, most commonly seen from his training methods for himself and Static. During his fight at Sunflower island with Marine's weapon master, he got in range of the enemy's long reach with his speed, applied countermeasures to avoid being harmed (such as hanging onto a chandelier using his toes), and forced his opponent's armor to vibrate, knocking him out. Unlike most of the other members of Revolutionary Army, Phoenix is a highly skilled and accomplished man in a variety of areas outside of martial arts. He is an expert in many fields of study including literature, philosophy, psychology, and sociology, history, art history, anthropology, linguistics, and music. He is a famous and legendary artisan, who has mastered all forms of fine art, including calligraphy, painting, pottery, and sculpting. He is also a remarkable engineer and doctor, often using these talents to help the Members of the Revolutionary Army get by or to further their training. Phoenix is also fluent in many languages, including Russian and Can Even read the Rio Poneglyph. Animal communication Phoenix's Calm and Cool demenor has given him the ability to get along with animals in a harmonious manner, birds will land in his hands and other animals will come right up to him to be petted, even dangerous ones such as tigers are as tame as house cats with him. He has shown that he can talk to the animals as easily as people several times, and that he can understand them as easy as humans. Swordsmanship Phoenix is an extremely powerful master swordsman, He is skill with his sword as it was honed to a masterful level, due to the lawlessness of Phoenix Home Village, letting him strike multiple times with changes of attack type (from slash to pierce) without any difficulty. His unpolished skills and strength with his sword make it so he always fights with one hand free. He only uses both hands when faced against opponents he feels will beat him otherwise, as shown with Akainu and momentarily Static. His extreme cutting strength is also evident as he is capable of easily cutting through an Calico Kidd's Ship, which is harder than steel, as well as slicing apart a skyscraper with a mere flick of the wrist. As the one on the Revolutionary Members, which specializes in sword fighting, he is one of the most, if not the most, proficient swordsmen in all of the Revolutionary Army. He is capable of flawless precision and lethal attacks without much effort. Devil Fruit Phoenix ate the Suki Suki no Mi, a Logia type Devil Fruit that made him a "Space Man", and is considered to ve on of the strongest Devil Fruit within the Logia class. With the power of this Devil Fruit, Phoenix is able to utilize Space-based attacks that range from shooting beams from his hands, fingers, or feet (capable of causing massive explosions), to partial transformations that enable light-speed physical attacks, all of them being very devastating. Phoenix is also able to travel at the speed of light by Expanding his the Sukima Particles in a small black hole to mark the destination and then by Expanding his body he enters a dimensional void that instantaneously transports himself to the location of the marker which leaves behind a Black Streak. As Well as defy gravity using his space powers to eliminate his own weight, allowing him to stay aloft in mid-air for undefined periods. Weapons Phoenix possesses a straight-bladed sword with a katana-styled hilt-guard that is slightly longer than half of Phoenix's height as well as a Broad Sword. During his attack against the Marines for a Mission of the Revolutionary Army, it was seen he was actually holding a katana. It does not seem to possess any special powers in and of itself, though its wielder is capable of imbuing the weapon with his immense haki and using it to perform incredible feats. He is shown using an air-based projectile to cut the ground to stop the marines from advancing. Haki Phoenix has awakened the ability known as "Haki" and is one of the few people to have mastered all three kinds of Haki. His first manifestation of this was when Phoenix managed to intimidate a group of Pirates at a Young age as they were charging towards him. As a result, They fainted at Phoenix's unconscious Haki release. Haoshoku Haki He is able to use Haoshoku Haki, a type of Haki possessed in one in a million people. Phoenix used this ability several times in the series, as it was the type of Haki that manifested the earliest. The first time Phoenix was identified to have possessed this type of Haki was when he stopped Kuma from smashing a Unconscious Static during on of their Training Spars, although he first showed possession of this type of Haki when he Knocked out a Group of Pirates. He has mastered Haoshoku Haki to the extent that he can render a specific target completely unconscious. He is able to do this without the aid of eye contact, nor adversely affect anybody else near the initial target. Kenbunshoku Haki This type of Haki can allow Phoenix to sense the emotions and nature of others. It appears that it’s also possible for the user of this Haki to sense the strength of others as well. This was shown when Phoenix used this Haki to sense that there were 50 Marines on a Pirate Fleet stronger than Static at that the time. Phoenix also used Kenbunshoku Haki to dodge an Sea King's attack without directly seeing the Sea King. Busoshoku Haki Busoshoku allows Phoenix to create a force similar to an invisible armor around himself. Phoenix has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides as seen when he used Busoshoku Haki to kick and redirect an attack from Admiral Akainu. He was also seen using it to deflect a Sea King while Playing with some baby Tigers. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages Category:AZER3L Category:1NF3RNO